Life as 'New Girl' in Forks
by alisoncullen92
Summary: This takes place in Forks years after Bella's changed there's no Nessie. Hailey Anderson moves to Forks in her junior year and befriends Alice Cullen before she realizes that theres something different about Alice and her unconventional family. REWRITE!
1. New Chapter 1

Disclaimer- This ALL belongs to Stephenie Meyer. 'Cept _my_ characters, but yeah.

**AN-**

**Okay, I totally re-did it.**

**No Renesmee, Bella's changed, same idea.**

It was hard enough to be the new girl. But, it was even harder when you were socially awkward and weird and a junior in high school.

_Calm down_ I scolded myself, leaning my head on my steering wheel o the rusty blue chevrolet that my parents had given me, as an apology for the bite of seclusion to come, _You'll be fine._

I glanced down at the bracelet that my best friend back home, Lynn, had given to me on our last night together. It was made with five colorful pieces of string, each representing one of my best friends, woven together intricatly.

_We'll be there with you, Hailes._ She had said, hugging me.

We cried a lot that night. Moving to the other side of the country, to Forks, Washington, wasn't something that I had foreseen

"I wish you were here, Lynn." I sighed.

_God, I really miss her... I miss all of them. _I thought.

I lifted my head up, inhaling the smell of Strawberry that lingered in the car. I had attacked it with air refreshener the day before, to get rid of the stink of cigarette smoke and cat.

I leaned back on in my seat now, surveying the campus, it consisted of several different old, red buildings. My hand raised and twisted into my light brown hair as I thought of the different senarios. there were really only two; today would either be amazing, or terrible.

"Might as well get it over with," I muttered, grabbing my messanger bag out of the passenger seat and opening the door.

Sadly, I'd parked next to a nice little patch of black ice that I'd just managed to step on getting out. And so, not surprisingly, I fell. A nice way to spend my first seconds in a new school.

My bag was, depressingly enough, my bag was not zippered up all the way, and one of my books flew out and off to some unknown destination behind me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said angrily, hitting the ground hadn't hurt, my L.L Bean jacket cushioned the fall.

"Language" A deep voice said from somewhere above me.

I looked up to see a boy, probably around my age, standing next to me. He held my book in one hand, and held the other one down to me, "Need some help?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I stuttered brilliantly, taking his hand.

He pulled me up and handed me my book, still smiling, he was not bad looking.

He had deep brown hair, his height was just right, and is eyes... In an odd way, perfect, actually.

"Are, you, uh new here?" He asked.

"Yes, is it that obvious?" I worried, brow furrowing.

He laughed, "Not really, it's pretty clear that you're a bit of a klutz, though. I only assume you are because we all know eachother here." He shifted his weight to the other foot and lost his footing a little. he stumbled and caught himself by grabbing my car.

I giggled, "I'm a klutz?"

"Yeah, I'm a hypocrite, I guess." He chuckled.

"And your name is...?" I inquired, gaining confidence, it was seemingly easy to talk to this guy.

"Max Tagg, and you are?"

"Hailey Anderson."

"Well, nice to meet you Hailey." He stuck out a hand, I shook it and he smiled again, _God, I love his smile._

"So, where are you from-"

"MAX!!" A voice called over the parking lot.

We both looked up to see a group of six astonishingly gorgeous people approaching.

"Who are they?" I muttered.

"The Cullens, Hales, and a Swan." He told me, laughingly, "But, they're all foster children to the Doctor, so, en masse, they're just called the Cullens."

"And... you're friends with them?"

"The best, which is rare, they're pretty exclusive." He hesitated, "You want to meet them?"

"Uhm, no, not now, I mean... I should go get my schedule." I said quickly.

"Alright," He replied, seeming a little disappointed, "You want to find us at lunch?"

"Sure." I uttered, surprised. "Bye." I turned quickly and slipped, he grabbed my arm, steadying me.

"Be careful," He laughed, "And I'll see you then."

I took one last glance at him, and one at the group of beautiful figures that were feet away now, and headed into the main office building.

**AN-**

**SO, what do we think of the new version?**

**Like it more? Or not?**

**I wasn't really feeling the last one, or her name, obviously.**

**So, please, please PLEASE review.**

**It's serious, people!**

**love you for reading.**

**Love you ten tmes in advance for reviewing.**

**- alison**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Chapter twooo!!**

**Once again, better because of Tyler/giraffe.x19, whose Twilight stuff is like, ahmazing, btw. **

**I think he just likes correcting me. lol**

It had just started to rain as I made my way to biology, carrying my soaked jacket. I made my way to the teacher who was at the front of the room; he seemed to be searching for something in his desk. His name had slipped my mind, luckily it was printed on my schedule.

"Hi, Mr. Williams?" I asked, looking up from the damp paper. He glanced up briefly, before returning to his search,

"Hailey Anderson, new girl, correct?"

"Yes." It surprised me that everybody seemed to know that I was the 'new girl', but this was a small town.

"Lovely, I have one seat open next to Ms. Alice Cullen out back." He still hadn't looked up again and I stood there awkwardly; was that a dismissal, or was there more? I hesitated for a few seconds, and he glanced at me again, "Feel free to take that seat now."

I could feel myself blushing, as I turned around and made my way down the aisle. At the table was a small, pale, and disturbingly beautiful girl. I eased into my chair, edging away from her, in fear I was intruding.

"Hi, I'm Alice," She chimed in a high, musical voice.

I turned to her, she was gazing at me through her golden eyes, she was pretty I thought to myself, her dark hair complemented her features nicely.

"H-hi, I'm Hailey." I stuttered, destroying my only goal for the day.

"The same Hailey that was with Max this morning?" She grinned, obviously knowing the answer. I nodded; I was a little confused as to why she was so giddy.

She appeared to pull back and calm down a bit, almost like she reconsidered her approach. "So, your new, right? Where are you from?" She asked.

"Umm, Maine… you know, like in New England?" She laughed,

"I know where it is. So you're used to the cold that's good." She leaned closer to me; I noticed how fascinating her scent was, like nothing I'd ever smelt before.

"I really like your perfume, what is it?" I inquired, trying to keep conversation flowing. She leaned back, looking more uncomfortable then before.

"Uh…I'm not sure what it's called." She suddenly became extremely interested in her fingernails. Something inside of me told me that she was lying; maybe it was instinct, or maybe it was her designer clothes that made me sure that she'd know exactly the brand of anything she wore.

"Oh, well. I heard you were adopted." I blurted out, attempting to change the mood I had just created. I realized this was probably a touchy topic, instantly kicking myself in the ass for saying anything. _Great conversation Hailes, let's remind her. Way to go._

She giggled, "Don't worry, I don't mind." She responded, almost like she sensed what I was thinking, "Yes, Carlisle and Esme adopted, well, all of us."

"So, you have a lot of sibling, right?" I tried to sound indifferent, but I was actually interested.

"Yes. Edward, Emmett, and I actually have the Cullen name. Then the Hale twins Jasper and Rosalie. Then there's Bella Swan, our most recent addition to the family." The way she said 'addition to the family' made me feel like there was more to it, but I didn't ask. "You may hear rumors about us" She giggled again, "And, they're probably not true."

"Like?"

"The incest thing." She rolled her eyes.

"What incest thing?"

"Well, we're kind of all together, in the romantic sense." She was staring at me, watching my reaction.

"Oh." I said, "Who's with who?"

She looked a little surprised, like she didn't expect me to take that so calmly.

"Me and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Edward."

"If none of you have the same last names, then I don't see a problem."

"Yeah" she stated slowly.

"Attention class; we have a new student with us today," Mr. Williams announced,

"Ms. Anderson, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" My throat constricted a bit and Alice muttered, "Good luck," beside me. I rose slowly and made my way to the front of the room, catching my foot on a table leg and tripping. Luckily I caught myself, but people still snickered. "What a great first impression Hailes." I muttered to myself. This year was already turning out _perfect_.

**AN- Comments, pleasseeee?**

**I'd confess my eternal, and undying love for any reviewers! (****Creepy, huh?)**

**Love love love, alison**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three...**

**mhm. enjoy it.**

The lunch room stretched out before me. There's nothing more awkward than walking into a schoool cafeteria as a new girl. I hitched up my back pack and stepped over the threshold. A few people looked at me breifly, then went back to their previous conversations, disinterested in me.

I was contemplating just leaving and going to sit in my car for the entire lunch block when someone said my name behind me, "Hailey." I turned quickly to find Max walking down the hall.

I stood, now more awkward than ever, not knowing whether I should look at him or away as he approached me. "Hey, do you want to sit with us?" He asked, gesturing toward the far corner of the cafeteria. I glaced over to see all of the Cullen family staring at us. Alice waved us over delicately.

"Uhm, sure." I smiled.

He started walking and I followed, not knowing whether I should walk beside him or behind him. I decided on behind, seeing as the space between tables was minimal. Knowing that, I really should have been paying more attention to my feet, but I didn't, and hooked my foot the the leg of a chair. I probably could've just fallen to the ground, instead I fell forward and caught myself on Max's shoulders.

I regained my stature and let go, "You okay back there?" He chuckled, starting to walk again.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not very coordinated." I apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine, I did the same thing last week," He grinned.

"That's comforting, I did the same thing an hour ago" I joked.

We finally made it to the table, luckily, all in one piece. Everybody greeted Max's he took a seat next to the big, black haired one. _Emmett,_ I remembered.

"Hi, Hailey!" Alice patted the empty seat between her and Max, "Sit with us."

I smiled shyly and sat down.

"You've met Alice?" Max asked.

"Yes, we're in the same biology class." I explained.

"Yeah, Mr. Williams sat her next to me." Alice continued, "Lucky girl."

Everybody laughed.

"Oh, wow, I should probably introduce you to everyone else." Max annouced. "This large fellow sitting next to me is Emmett. Be careful, he's got anger issues." He added in a stage whisper. Emmett elbowed him lightly, "Ouch, see?"

Emmett chuckled, "Nice to meet you Hailey. Watch out for Max here, he's quite the horn-dog."

Max glared at him for a moment, then they erupted with laughter and he moved on, "That's Rosalie," He gestured to the unbelievably gorgeous blonde sitting next to Emmett. "Emmett's girlfriend."

"I'd rather not be known as 'Emmett's girlfriend Max." Rosalie chastized, good naturedly.

"But you are my girlfriend, Rose." Emmett pouted.

"Sometimes." Rosalie muttered. Everybody at the table grinned, as if in some private joke.

I felt a little uncomfortable, like I was intruding until Max moved on. "Then there's Bella and Edward." He pointed to the couple sitting across from me. "Might as well learn their names like that, you'll rarely have to opportunity to say their names separately."

"Oh, you're just jealous." Bella mocked.

"Yes, Bells, I've obviously wanted Edward from the moment I layed eyes on him, " Max said, sarcastically.

Edward smiled. "He acts like it isn't true."

"Anyway, then Jasper, that quiet, mysterious one next to Alice; that's the whole family." Max finished. "Everyone, this is Hailey, the new girl. She's kind of clumsy." He added.

"And you have the grace of Gods, Maxwell Tagg." Edward replied.

Max looked at me, "It's the truth. I'm fairly amazing." The Cullen family snorted, in a strangely beautiful way.

"Yeah, and your girlfriend is where?" Jasper drawled, I noticed a hint of a southern accent. I thought that was kind of a mean statement until Max chuckled.

"Not all of us can meet our soulmates in High School." Max declared, in all seriousness.

I felt Alice stiffen next to me and Edwards eyes averted to her, he gazed at her, as if he was concerntrating deeply. I looked over to see that Alice's eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be staring off into nothing.

"Is she-"

"She's fine," Max cut me off, "Anyway, how are you liking Forks?" He asked hurriedly.

"It's okay, " I reponded suspiciously.

"Do you miss your old school at -"

"YES!" Alice shouted. I looked over to her, she was no longer in the same trance, now she was grinning widely at Max. I looked around, people were staring. "Edward, is it true?"

I looked at Edward who was focusing on Max now, "The idea is there, not like you're thinking yet, give it time. Two weeks, at the most."

Max furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Is everything alright, Alice?" Bella inquired.

"Everything's wonderful!"Alice enthused.

"Anything specifically?" Max asked Edward, which deeply puzzled me.

Edward just smirked and leaned back in his seat, "We'll talk about it later."

**So?**

**like it? disike it?**

**questions? suggestions?**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**lovee, alison**


End file.
